One Shot Posdata
by melisa-al
Summary: Edward perdoname por no poder cumplir la promesa . Psdt : Te amo y jamas te olvide


Os` Posdata

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo para mi desde que se fue El , llegue al punto de no querer seguir con esta vida, Jacob mi mejor amigo se había encargado de hacerme sentir plena , claro no también como lo hacia EL ; aun me resulta muy difícil decir su nombre; cada 13 me llega una carta de EL. hace un año recibo cartas de la persona que aunque intente no olvido. La primera carta me tomo por sorpresa , no pensaba recibir nada de el después que se fue ;pues recuerdo que el dijo SERA COMO SI NO HUBIESE EXISTIDO. Esas palabras quedan todavía marcadas en mi.

_Bella:_

_Ola no se como escribirte esto, me he enterado que estas mejor lejos de mi, no puedo negar que me duele pero yo mismo te deje ir y tengo que aceptarlo, te preguntaras porque te envío esto, déjame decirte YO TAMBIEN. Solo quería comunicarme contigo , decirte lo mucho que me alegro que ahora seas feliz y que mi partida haya traído a ti esa tranquilidad que siempre mereciste ; ahora se que lo que hice no fue en vano que podrás tener una vida que siempre desee para ti podrás tener hijos , una familia, podrás envejecer al lado del hombre que amas, y podrás con el tiempo al fin poder olvidarme , eres una humana tu vida tiene un limite , desearía decir lo mismo de mi._

_E escuchado que estas saliendo con Black, me da gusto que estés empezando de nuevo a vivir , se que mi partida al comienzo no fue de lo mejor , se que te traje penurias y espero que me perdones y que ese mal sabor de boca lo olvides y guardes un recuerdo mejor de mi. Deberás Bella , si tuviera la oportunidad de ser humano pagaría cualquier precio, no importa cuanto cueste lo haría al fin ; y correría ti a que me des una oportunidad mas, lucharía por tu amor , pero como sabrás eso no puede ser , aunque quiera no se puede. Pero Bella no te escribo para decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de dejarte o de ser un monstruo , te escribo para comunicarte lo Feliz que me hace que Tu vuelvas hacer feliz. Bella espero que continúes así; no es necesario que me contestes solo déjame expresarme. Te pido que cumples la promesa que me hiciste , se que yo no pude cumplir la mia pero te pido desde lo mas hondo de mi ser que la cumplas por favor._

_Edward._

_Psdt: envíame una carta si ya no quieres recibir mas de estas._

Las cartas de Edward seguían llegando cada 13; después de la tercera carta que recibí esperaba el dia 13 de cada mes con muchas ganas a pesar que después sabia que mi corazón lloraría. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que El dejara de enviarme cartas y venga el mismo a decirme las cosas en mi cara; pero hasta que eso suceda recibiré las cartas con mucho gusto. Ya voy teniendo 12 cartas ,hoy recibiré una mas ,serian 13 como los días que el me manda mis cartas. No se si al recibir estas cartas me hago un bien o un mal, se que vivo en un mundo de mentiras, fabricando fantasías para no llorar y morir con su recuerdo , aun no e podido olvidarlo , así lo intente , así lo quiera , se que el esta sufriendo igual que yo .

Ding dong.!

EL TIMBRE.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, me sorprende no haberme caído a estas alturas, no había nadie , Charlie había salido, yo estava de vacaciones en la universidad, SI. llegue a ir a la universidad, algo que no estaba en mis planes , pero Edward se salio con la suya, hay edward . MI Edward. ¿Cómo te olvido?

Abrí la puerta y era quien esperaba , el que cada 13 me trae una carta que e esperado desde que me entrego la anterior.

Cuando me entrego la carta el joven me sonrio , se la devolvi pero a medias , estaba ansiosa por leer mi 13ava carta la esperaba hace mucho, asi que si este joven queria socializar se iba quedar con las ganas pues yo en ese momento mi mente estaba fija en esa carta. Firme lo que tenia que firmar, cerré la puerta de un portazo. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, puse la carta encima de mi cama , comencé a caminar de derecha a izquierda de izquierda a derecha, estaba ansiosa , quería leer esa carta pero tenia miedo a las consecuencias que podia traerme leerla. Ya me trajo algunos , uno de ellos tiene nombre y apellido JACOB BLACK , pero a mi no me importo . Jacob se amargo mucho porque decía que yo permitia que el siga pendiente de mi, lo que el no entendia es que sus cartas me daban una oportunidad para mantenerme en pie, me dio a escoger entre EL y Las cartas de EDWARD ; era absurdo aun para el, pero ni siquiera lo pense un minuto de inmediato escogí las cartas , eran un motor para seguir viviendo, uno usado pero era la razon por la cual sigo en pie.

Lo pensé mejor y no la abrí, la deje en el cajón de mi velador , baje las escaleras y comencé hacer las cosas cotidianas, tenia que distraerme para no pensar en la carta, no es posible que una carta haga ponerme diferente , no me imagino si fuera el en persona.

Comencé a limpiar y vi una nota de Charlie decía:_ Bella hoy no llegare a casa me voy de pesca con unos amigos , llego mañana. Cuídate linda._

Genial así que estaba sola, bueno me estaba acostumbrando a estar sola , que vale estar acompañada si por dentro estas solo TU. Termine de hacer todo, calenté lasaña y me puse a comer , la mastique y saboree la comida , no quería ir a mi cuarto y leer esa carta, termine de comer y lave los trastos, fui a la sala y comencé a ver televisión , no se en que momento me quede dormida.

.

.

.

.

Me sobresalte y desperté mire el reloj y eran las 10:00 de la noche , apague la TV y subí a mi cuarto, toque mi bolsillo busque mi teléfono lo saque vi que tenia un mensaje era de Jacob , lo elimine antes de leerlo, deje el celular encima del velador; cuando vi el velador me acorde de la carta, me acorde de mi tortura, no se que me pasaba pero no quería leer esa carta algo en mi pecho me decía que la borre al igual que hice con el mensaje de Jacob. Mire unas veces mas el velador, abrí el cajon, y vi la carta ahí diciéndome LEEME! .Esta bien la leeré, pero si pasa algo malo pesara en TI me estas escuchando conciencia.

_Bella:_

_Escribo de nuevo para comunicare contigo como siempre . _

_No se si as notado que es carta numero 13 , igual que los días que te las mando , curioso ¿no crees?; bueno espero que no te moleste que te escriba , pero a estas alturas espero que no . Ya no te voy a molestar y perjudicar mas, se que mis cartas no son una cura para tus nervios, pero me es inevitable , necesito tener en cuenta de que me lees y que de una u otra forma estamos unidos._

_Bella aun no te he olvidado , es un engaño decir que te he olvidado , eres MIA aunque estés con el, tu corazón esta conmigo y el mio contigo, TE AMO jamás te olvide , jamás lo are , así pasen cien años mas, TE SEGUIRE AMANDO, recuerdas EL LEON SE ENAMORO DE LA OVEJA…_

_Se que yo he sido el que a actuado mal , que si no fuera por mis cartas que esperas cada mes; tendrías tranquilidad hoy ; aunque no quiera tengo que dejar de hacerlo por tu bien, tengo que dejar de hacerte daño, pare que mañana mas tarde puedas seguir por ti misma, y no dependas de un pedazo de papel , desde que te escribí la primera supe que estas cartas no iban a traerte un bien, por un momento crei que seria como una píldora para mantenerte en pie cada día. Pero me e equivocado, estas cartas se han vuelto una droga para ti, se que si no fuera por este papel , tu seguirías en tu hoguera, y no quiero eso, quiero que TU sepas sobrellevar las cosas por ti misma y no por mi. Se que siempre me entrometido en tu vida, siempre e querido ayudarte pero me he dado cuenta que al mandarte mis carta te hago un daño._

_Y eso no era el objetivo de comunicarme contigo._

_Voy a dejar de escribirte, voy a cumplir ahora si mi promesa. Bella prometo jamás volver a tener una conexión contigo, prometo que así me este muriendo por dentro; no volver a hacerte daño; lo prometo desde lo mas hondo de mi duro corazon; jamás volveras a saber de mi; ahora no te puedo prometer que será como si nunca hubiese existido; pero de mi cuenta corre que con el paso de los años te olvides que una vez fui tu gran amor. No te olvides de tu promesa hazlo por Charlie, piensalo hazlo por MI._

_Edward._

_Psdt: Te amo y jamás de los jamases te olvidare, pero es lo mejor._

La carta se resbalo de mis manos , y mi mundo comenzó a caerse otra vez; es difícil comenzar de nuevo y cuando justo estas por lograrlo la misma persona te haga volver a caer. Pero no es su culpa es MIA, por volver a ilusionarme, por volver a creer que en mi mundo pueda existir de nuevo EL. soy una estupida al creer que el de una u otra forma pueda existir de nuevo en mi . Una tarada con mayuscula; ves BELLA vas a volver a sufrir , vas a volver hacer infeliz.

NO esta vez NO. Ahora me toca a mi

_Edward:_

_He recibido cada una de tus cartas y cada una ha sido un motor para seguir en pie, tu cartas no me han hecho un mal si no un bien, porque así pude volver a tener una sonrisa de verdad cada 13, una sonrisa que mi padre esperaba desde que te fuiste; nadie sabe de la existencia de estas cartas exepto yo. sabes sabia que no debia leer esta ultima carta , que me iba traer problemas jamás pense que me volverías hacer lo mismo . Edward eres lo que mas amo en este mundo no pienso olvidarte . He tomado una decisión no pienses que es por tu culpa , las decisiones que tomo o dejo de hacer son por mi propia voluntad. y SI . deja entrometerte en mi vida, porque cada vez que lo haces terminas haciéndome daño y ya no puedo mas , ya no quiero seguir luchando por algo que no tiene pies y cabeza ,por algo aunque no quiera aceptarlo solo fue una fantasia, un error muy grande que hoy me esta pasando factura._

_Edward jamás aprendí a vivir sin ti, y gracias a ti y a tus cartas tuve una oportunidad de tapar por un momento el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, no niego que me volvi dependiente de tus cartas . Se que tal vez Alice este viendo la decion que e tomado pero quiero pedirte que no intervengas por mi BIEN , si no puedo estar a tu lado no te intrometas, no lo hagas. Y si piensas que soy una cobarde al hacer lo que voy hacer pues SI creo que si . Pero entendera QUE OVEJA TAN ESTUPIDA._

_Edward perdoname por no cumplir la promesa, esto que siento aquí en mi pecho es mas fuerte que yo . EL AMOR me hiso vulnerable._

_Tu Bella._

_Psdt: Te amo y jamás te olvidare. Pero es lo mejor._

Termine de escribirla y la doble , la puse debajo de mi almohada y encima de mi velador escribi en una nota _alice debajo de mi almohada._

Baje las escaleras lo mas rapido , me tropese pero no fue un obstaculo; ya en la puerta a mi mente te me vino un nombre CHARLIE. Me puse a pensar el dolor que le causare , hasta podré matarlo con la noticia , No eso NO . Lo único que quiero es que mi sufrimiento acabe pero no quiero que el de el comience. Suspire.

Me fui hacia la cocina y le deje una nota. _Papa Te amo recuérdalo siempre, recuerda siempre que este donde este te seguiré amando. Eres el mejor Papa._

Sali de la casa y me fui hacia mi coche , me subí en el y comencé mi rumbo , mi objetivo era EL ACANTILADO, Jacob y yo , ya lo habiamos hecho antes los dos por diversión. Pero ahora no iba ser solo diversión , ahora iba ser mi nuevo comienso .

Edward queria que este bien , pues lo estare.

Mi auto no era de gran ayuda pues si lo esforzaba, me quedaba a mitad de camino.

Al fin después de un tormentoso camino , llegue al acantilado , estaba obscuro producto de la noche , estaba empezando a llover, o mejor dicho estaba empezando un diluvio. Me baje del carro y me adentre entre los arboles, miraba a mi alrededor , trataba de no tropezarme y caer. Ya era suficiente de tropezones y caidas difíciles de levantar.

Ya estaba a unos pasos del acantilado . Ya era hora de la verdad, hoy seri mi comienso , donde no va haber mas dolor y sufrimiento , donde pueda esperar a Edward sin nostalgia, donde cada dia que pase sienta felicidad porque en cualquier momento el pueda venir a mi encuentro . Donde solo exista EL Y YO. Avance unos pasos mas y solo faltaba saltar.

-Bella!..para!- era la voz de Jacob ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Vete amigo y dejame a mi-

-Bella quedate donde estas , no te vallas a tirar por favor no es tiempo.- la lluvia comenzó hacerse mas fuerte.

-Te equivocas Jacob es Tiempo , es ahora ya no hay mañana- levante la cabeza , senti las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro. Estire mis brazos. Escuche un crujido de algo que se rompia.

-No des un paso mas, no lo hagas o sera peor.- seguía con la cabeza arriba y mis brazos estirados, lo único que faltaba era mi voluntad.

-Porfavor hazlo por Charlie , Hazlo por Mi . No te tires.- me rogo.

-Es ahora Jacob , es mi nuevo comienzo para ser feliz- sentí que caminaba peor yo ya estaba lista.

-Bella hazlo por EDWARD- al oír su nombre , sentí un gran dolor en el pecho. Voltee a encaralo , pero sin salir de mi lugar.

-Es por el que lo hago, Es por el que tengo que hacerlo, si quiero que el este junto a mi. Tengo que hacerlo. Si lo vez dile que lo amo con todo mi corazón y lo seguiré esperando este donde este , dile que lo veré en cielo. Jacob lamento no haber podido amarte lo suficiente , lamento no haber podido verte mas que un amigo fuiste el hermano que siempre quise, pero sabes que es EDWARD siempre fue el.- sonrei.

-Bella no me importa si no me amas , no me importa si amas a ese chupasangre, pero prefiero que estés con el a que acabes con tu vida cuando recién empiezas a vivir.- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Me voltee cerré los ojos , estire mis brazos y me lance. Senti que la brisa acariciaba mi rostro, había un dilvio pero sabia que después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Senti cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo que se adentraba en el mar, no luche ni me desespere por salir del agua, habia echo esto para dejar de sufrir, poco a poco sentí como me faltaba la respiracion, cualquier persona se hubiera asustado , yo sonrei pues sabia que esto traia mi felicidad.

Después todo paso muy rapido pasaron por mi imágenes mías con mis padres, y los que iban hacer mi familia, cada uno me sonreia, Alice ,Rosalie, Esme, Angela, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Ben, los de la manada , Papa , Mama, Jacob y por ultimo Edward me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida mi favorita. Mi Edward . Después todo se volvio negro , sentí que la tranquilidad me embargaba . Y de pronto una luz demasiado potente te dirigía a mi, me adentre en la luz y supe que por fin pararía mi sufrimiento ahora me dedicaría esperar a mi Edward . TE AMO EDWARD.


End file.
